


Lumière De Miel

by exAm



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM elements, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Jealousy, Mostly Pwp, Switching, Tribadism, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: Fem!L/Fem!Light, fem!Light/Misa (only to build tension)Femslash because female intelligentzia could cause the destruction of the current world order just as well.I give you death note lesbian pairings hot enough that you’ll feel like you just took a stroll on the sun. (Alternatively - Oh hi fandom I wrote a solid 25 pages of self-indulgent Yotsuba arc death note cliche-based lesbian sex)Gender-switched L/Light whilst they are handcuffed to one another. Gratuitous description of minor details.





	1. Chapter 1

The water water is so cold// It poisons anyone who calls// A loving hand and daring kiss// Now watch here's everything you miss  
It’s getting hard to look away// It’s not your real face anyway// This smile's too easy to disperse// Et moi je prie pour une averse - Christine and the Queens, Narcissus is back  
  
**Cut The Lights**

As a woman of nearly incomparable intellectual worth and one who had solid interpersonal walls up - L Lawliet was not usually one to get mixed up with popular young women like Light and Misa.  
  
L knew these details about the female Kira suspect and so much more: Light Yagami was a brilliant 17 year old college student who wasn’t trying to be a model but she nevertheless had an 1,000 plus member online fan club who traded her candid photographs while swooning and overreacting via emoticons.  
  
Light was certainly worth that interest, she had long pin straight auburn hair down to the small of her back with side-swept bangs, sparkling amber eyes and a perfect smile that her fans claimed could set anyone’s heart at ease. She wore an expensive Omega timepiece which had been sent to her by an anonymous fan and she kept her fingernails tidy with clear gel polish. She preferred simple but elegant skirt and button up top combinations from Armani Exchange. She owned an alarming amount of cashmere cardigans. She wore a tawn Burberry leather briefcase with a minimalist logo. She presented herself at all times as refined; she kept a dignified bearing and perfect posture. At home she kept to a tight schedule and there were only minimal signs she wasn't above human foibles- she’d hid a stash of potato chips and cola for herself and she played nintendo video games with her younger sister. She studied and did her school work diligently. She ignored the social media messages she received from would-be suitors and even, it seemed, friends. But Light Yagami was more complex than this still because something never felt right to L. After weeks of bugging her place, she was still met with the nagging feeling most the routine was for show.

Maybe even those stupid potato chips were for show. The girl looked adorably awkward eating them while studying. It was almost as if she'd never really eaten potato chips before. She ate them with a little flourish of her hand as if each individual chip were valuable. The way a person would eat perhaps a truffle or cherry cordial.  
  
This nagging feeling L had solidified when Light had perused a pornographic magazine for women. L felt assured then that her suspect must be onto her. There was just no way someone with a 158 IQ was buying a porno rag in the age of the internet. These were just enough comfortable details to set L at ease that Light was a regular college hopeful but the detective was not that oblivious.  
  
As for the second Kira: Misa Amane was 19 years old and a triple threat idol by trade. She was famous enough for her product-moving cuteness that agencies often sent her abroad for gigs because no one else could find her like. L had figured out Misa, her motivations, her preferences and her likely future actions within half a day of bugging her place. She’d liked the occult since her parents had been murdered and it gave her a sense of power over her confusing aftermath. She admired Kira for killing criminals of the sort who had murdered her family. She was obsessed with gothic lolita culture, sexy underwear, expensive make-up such that she spent half her income on these things. She responded to all social media messages like it was her job. Perhaps she felt it was. L found her boring but admittedly her shoulder length blonde hair and dark brown eyes couldn’t have been set into a cuter visage. Mostly it was like watching a puppy follow Light around to the detective's eyes. Her feelings toward the woman veered between mild attraction and deep annoyance. And any of that attraction... well put that down to Misa being truly stupidly cute and helpless such that watching her made people, even people like L, feel protective.  
  
No. L didn't know how to begin to relate to women like Light and Misa. L’s profession was such that the people she socialized with throughout her days were typically either older law enforcement officers, many older, normal-looking experts in every field of study, and the gifted orphaned children she helped sponsor with her extravagant funds through Wammy’s House in England.  
  
So they were both a few statistical deviations away from the average look of people in her life. And... Light Yagami, in addition to being possessed of great natural beauty, may well have been the only intellectual peer anywhere near her age that she’d ever encountered in real life.  
  
She couldn't understand most women - all the time they were willing to waste on physical appearance and moderating themselves to be attractive. The way L dressed was in simple loose fitting levi's jeans and a plain white t-shirt. A combination both purposefully misleading and profoundly simple. She didn't want to ever spend time thinking about her wardrobe. She'd had most mistake her for an owl-eyed young boy with no self-care routine though she was a 25 year old woman with impeccable personal hygiene.

She counted on her self-presentation also making her a foreigner to other people's desires. It was still a patriarchal world, especially Japan - humankind hadn’t evolved enough yet to understand that gender was not destiny and her gender was a liability when many people already wanted to control her for her famous mind.  
  
L wore no make-up, she never made any attempts to cover her natural black circles, she adorned herself with none of the trappings of her gender like jewelry or complicated shoes, she hated shaving, and she’d only ever let her father-figure Watari tend to hair when the mop of it grew truly wild.  
  
She kept a studied gender neutral accent. She bound her modest breasts to where they laid completely flat every morning. Any attention they may garner her might have been detrimental to having the most effective possible professional relationships with the many men she worked with on a daily basis.  
  
And thus, she came across as asexual. Not because she was; rather, she wanted to give off that impression. Truly sex was normally the furthest thing from her mind… but it was not completely off-putting to her to entertain her own human needs. She hadn’t lost her virginity even and she wasn’t necessarily interested in doing so, but she would occasionally get herself off.  
  
But in her mind, she was a girl despite her carefully gender neutral self presentation. She was at peace enough with her gender - she simply didn’t like to and didn't need to deal with any of the societal bullshit of being a girl.  
  
She worried that because she had kept a great, though unintended, distance from exceptionally attractive people like these two girls all her life… that Amane and Yagami-san’s status as an intellectually mismatched but smokingly hot secret lesbian couple affected her in a way where she might well be losing her objectivity to judge them.

They were both younger than her by more than five years. She had never seen her investigative intrusions into others’ personal lives as being morally wrong. Her intentions were never anything other than serving justice and helping the world rid itself of more complicated problems; but for the first time in her life she was frightening herself. Her growing interest in the two female suspects of the current investigation; in particular, her snowballing interest in Light Yagami was feeling further outside of her control all the time. The Tokyo University genius insidiously became a soothing second voice in her head long before she’d so much as met the college co-ed in person.  
  
Prior to this happening she had observed suspects with near total detachment. She’d had always been driven by her pure intentions to resolve the cases she took on as expediently as possible and she was perfectly capable of viewing other people as pawns to be moved. Yagami-chan’s natural charisma and multiplicity of possible motives was turning her continued detachment from a natural tendency into a daily herculean effort.  
  
She’d known she was miles away from objectivity now. She’d known she was compromised since she’d had to lock herself in her bedroom in the middle of her work day with her hand over her mouth to massage her own cunt soothingly after watching video footage of the two girls kissing each other on a date.  
  
She’d supposed they felt safe to show affection under the cover of darkness at the back of a quiet movie theatre in Shibuya. But L had been able to see everything as if they had done it in broad daylight because of the night function on the camera she’d ordered installed as soon as she’d tracked their movie ticket purchase.  
  
An executive decision was made on her part before she made an untimely adjournment to her bedroom that day. She’d deleted that scene on instinct before the others on the Japanese task force could look over it - the rest of the police force assigned to the case would not ever be viewing this video especially Matsuda-san who already had an unhidden thing for his boss' eldest daughter.  
  
She told herself at that time it was for the privacy of undisclosed sexuality of the two suspects that she didn’t want to share the soft-core intimacy she’d caught on video.  
  
But it was likely more self-oriented than that, that the task force didn’t ever have any right to see her reaction when she watched it. She wasn’t a natural actress capable of perfectly schooling her features like Yagami-kun so clearly was. In fact, she may never be able to watch these two beauties in the same room together again without growing hot under the collar.  
  
The two suspects had been careful in public up until now. It had been the first sign of non-platonic physicality she’d ever seen expressed between the two unlikely ‘girl friends’. It made abundantly clear the two had done more than kiss before. The familiarity with which they caressed each other was on par with an established couple. The much smaller woman leaned into the fit tennis player who started tweaking her right nipple under the skimpy cloth of her long sleeve half tee-shirt.  
  
In those moments, Light had shed her perfect upstanding good girl routine like a second skin. She hadn’t kissed Misa sweetly or serenely either, the way L had pictured the well coifed girl must kiss; it had been as if she’d intended to devour the petite woman. The idol returned that kiss with as willing victim with visible admiration and longing.  
  
They broke a long make-out session to breathe and Misa leaned in to whisper something to Light that L had to rewind a couple times to lip-read enough to interpret what was being communicated between them.  
  
Misa twirled Light’s long auburn hair on repeat with her index finger, and whispered, “Don’t you dare date anyone else. I’d have to kill them.”  
  
Light simply smiled a little too warmly in response to the threat as if humoring the idea. She said nothing in response but she did get a little more rough - she pulled the smaller girl by her pigtails up to resume kissing her.  
  
The percentages for them being Kira as a pair ticked way, way up in L’s head. And if L had shown the video to the other members of the task force they would have agreed it was a suspicious thing for Misa to whisper… but they never would be seeing this recording.  
  
The detective couldn’t tell if her twitchy fingers typing in the code for permanent deletion had been an exercise in protecting the young women… or the first sign she was already defeated.

After, as the Kira case sped forward looking more like an inevitable train crash all the time, this secret of the girls’ romantic entanglement became a bit of critical information she’d then regularly hid from the men assigned to the Kira case. When she took Misa hostage after she found her prints on the envelope for the tapes to Sakura station, which had contained messages to try and find Kira, L would delete the parts of the video where the woman was begging for Light to come save her or at least come kiss her one last time.  
  
Yagami-kun hadn't been necessary to moderate once she was on her own though because she never let on that Misa was anything more in her eyes than a close friend and an idol whose singing voice she'd admired.  
  
Her ability to switch between involved and uninvolved so easily should have worried L more than it did.  
  
It only took a couple weeks sleeping in a California king sized bed chained to each other for Light to seem to be the one that started to question the purity of L's research motives into her being Kira. This was after waking up one too many times to the L’s intense staring. Well, L could hardly help herself.  
  
“Ryuuga,” She started in at 1 am, addressing ‘L’ by the ‘dragon' pseudonym which they both know couldn’t be a real name, “What’s keeping you up these nights? Is it too hot to sleep near me?”  
  
“You snore like a freight train. It's horrible.” She lied which made Light laugh incredulously.  
  
“I feel like that’s something my little sister would’ve teased me about by now, or that my mother who checks in on me regularly would have sent me to the doctor about long ago.” Argued the young woman sounding genuinely affronted.   
  
“Yagami-kun is defending herself to me as passionately as usual. Does she have to be so perfect? Light's need to come across as flawless is typical for the megalomaniacal.” That strikes a nerve. L can't help but be mean to the girl like this. Honestly, she wants to be so much meaner but Light's apparent innocence is the best bit of acting L has witnessed in her entire life, and she's good friends with professional con artists.  
  
“I’m not perfect Ryuu… but, I’m definitely _not_ Kira and I definitely _don’t_ snore. I’m on defense because you won’t let go of your accusations even when we both know they are false.” She looks down pointedly to the slighter, shorter woman’s chest. “Why don’t you unbind those ridiculous bandages before sleeping? Little things like others’ breathing may be less likely to wake you if you aren't constricted.”  
  
L shook her head that she wouldn’t do so; to which Light groaned exasperatedly. Then unexpectedly, Light reached out to dig under L's large white bed shirt to grab at the offending bandages making the detective gasp and squirm away but then froze as a soft hand touched a tender part of her waist in a way that sent a shock through her body.  
  
“Don’t tense up like this is some kind of a big deal. You’ve seen my chest too.”  
  
Yes, she many times she'd seen Light’s enviable hourglass-shaped body nude on camera, the showers in HQ were bugged too, but a fear to be naked in front of the taller, more solid Japanese woman wasn’t why she was frozen. Light had put one satin-smooth manicured hand on her waist to steady her and had lifted her oversized white bed shirt up so that L’s simple Calvin Klein white boy shorts and binding… so all of that could be seen. L worried, flushed, that perhaps her white panties were the worst kind to disguise the evidence of encroaching arousal. She had never thought about their flimsiness before the most beautiful charismatic young woman in Tokyo had been trying to set her breasts free from their bindings.  
  
L tried to meet the other woman’s amber eyes to communicate her feelings. She couldn't catch them. Light was no-nonsense about her assessment that L could sleep soundly if only freed from the bindings, so there she was now seriously unbinding L chest and wrapping the remainder of the long bandage around her own shackled wrist.  
  
Once L's modest breasts were fully bared to the younger woman - she reached out to pull L's cotton bedshirt back down over them. L wasn’t about to let this interaction end without calling out the behavior for what it could be interpreted as; she grabbed Light’s wrist where the bandages were pooled.  
  
Then Light met the dark fathomless pools of L's eyes. Even in the low lighting she thought she was communicating pretty effectively that she was turned on, flushed as she'd become.  
  
“Do you like what you see?” For L this was bold, and she bit her lip in a way that she'd once read expressed sexual desire. It was the most forward she’d ever been with another human being but she took to the new role comfortably.  
  
Light’s mouth opened a little like she wanted to speak but thought the better of it. In a knee-jerk response she glanced the detective who was still bared to her from the waist up and down.  
  
“Are you trying to turn me on ?” She said seemingly humorlessly but she pulled Light’s wrist in, wrapped her other arm partially about the girls back to urge her down and up towards her own waiting, hopeful mouth.  
  
Light struggled away probably not even fully understanding that L was seeking a first kiss between them; but she was blushing. Even in the low light L could make out her flush.  
  
“That was super unprofessional.” Light Yagami said after she had gotten back to her side of the bed and she’d caught her breath. She adjusted the brown terry cloth headband she slept in to keep her hair in order and moved to the end of the bed to lay back down so that the chain between them was practically taut.    
  
L generated a percentage in her head then in a new category she'd created for this hopeful but insane thing happening between the two of them now. The younger woman wanted L as well - probability was 76%. But she’d explore that later. She needed time to think about Kira, Light had definitely been Kira at some point and she probably still was; she needed time to make peace with her gods - justice, logic and humanism- before she started a relationship with someone who believed they were one.  
  
She pulled her bed shirt back down and chastised the younger girl, “Says someone who just undressed me without asking.”  
  
“That wasn't for... you are kind of an asshole!” Light said turning away from her and putting the elastic bindings at the side of the bed. “I was only doing it because I was worried for…” The sound of Ryuuga's slowed breathing paused her in her justifications.  
  
Light turned to the detective and finished the sentence. "You." L was curled up in a tight ball, her skinny toned legs tightly squared against her freed chest. She had pretended to be conked out and she was snoring loudly.

L knew that Light wouldn't fall back asleep again for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L brushes Light's hair with a mind to immediately muss it back up again.

3 days later during after hours at HQ, the other 6 members of the Kira Task Force had left for the night. However someone on the team was not satisfied to wrap up for the day. Light had her long hair up in a bun and the tendrils of it were falling down every which way sometimes brushing the keyboard or getting in the way of her vision. She had made no move to correct her hair in hours as she was working hard to find the suspect that she had lost herself in the task.  
  
L had already powered down for the day at this point, she’d been reading the greek tragedies on her Kindle and savoring a particularly fudge-like chocolate gateau cake. The fraught interpersonal lives of the classical characters spoke to her a bit more loudly than they used to the first time she'd read them.   
  
Light Yagami cleared her throat, another soliloquy was imminent, “I know you want to believe I’m a criminal since you so hate to be wrong," She gave a small, heh, then continued, "but in a couple days you’ll be relieved of that sick notion. I’d thought Kira was a mastermind of deception and building false leads but this evidence is shaping up nicely enough that we’ll see the end of this case pretty soon. He won’t outpace us. Even if Kira is a small group of people, they don’t have our resources. It's likely that Kira started out with lofty goals concerning criminals then realized his powers were better to use for himself. I see no reason that this suspect amongst the corporate elite hasn't been Kira all along. We will win L. I'm the brightest student To-Ou has recruited in years and you are a world famous detective. There isn't anything we can't do together.”  
  
“There is no us.” L said, putting that boundary up experimentally and she ruffled her hand through her short gravity defying jet-black hair and said cheekily,  “And you haven’t brushed the surface of my resources. Which are also, by the way, not ours. My resources were hard-earned.”  
  
Light’s grimaced for the barest split second but she merely settled on an eye roll then made no attempt at follow-up conversation. She was hurting now but too proud to say so.  
  
The stage was set. The tension in the room was palpable. The next move belonged to L.  
  
L felt predatory tonight. She wanted to be impulsive and smear the nude lipstick off Yagami-kun’s mouth onto her thumb and over the girl’s buoyant cheek so she wouldn't get any of that waxy bullshit on her own lips before kissing her madly. She wanted to hear Light beg to hear her take that rejection back; for the assurance that there was a ‘them' that she saw Light as a partner worthy of recognition.  
  
Because she'd gotten a whiff of Light’s potentially exploitable interest and now whenever Light drifted to sleep, needing at least 8 hours of rest to L’s 3 to 4- L’d researched how exactly to please other women in bed. She’d sped watched enough lesbian feminist porn on silent that she felt almost like she was on personal terms with everyone in that industry.  
  
L never took any action without a plan in mind and she felt confident enough to risk everything tonight. She was the eldest after all. To come across as virginal just wouldn’t do. 

Though practice would make perfect, the Japanese woman should still not be mentally prepared for the onslaught L was hoping to make on that perfect body she wielded.  
  
A bit later, she scooted her steel chair a bit closer to her target and pursued an inane concern.  
  
“Light’s hair is a mess. Shall I brush it for her?”  
  
“Huh?” The college student scoffed haughtily, “Do you even own a hairbrush, Ryuuga?”  
  
“I have plenty of basic necessities on hand including a comb. I have naturally thick hair. Some of us value useful items of clothing with working pockets. Yagami-kun. May I fix your hair or not?”  
  
“Fine.” She sighed, “If it’s bothering you that much.”  
  
She ignored L and continued to go through files from the various suspect corporations to make a graphic of potential interconnections to the murder victims.  
  
L gently undid the college student’s bun and let it move down all at once like a glossy waterfall across the back of the chair. She started at the ends of the mildly tangled silken strands and worked upwards to prevent tearing at anything. L hummed some Bach to herself as the minutes ticked by because it wasn’t a small task to brush this woman's beautiful mass of hair. Light eventually visibly relaxed. She'd moved into the notion this was being done in all seriousness.  
  
As L reached the base of Light’s neck she massaged the girl’s left shoulder continuing to rhythmically brush her hair. Light’s fingers stopped scrolling the screen for the case files. Her breathing grew shallow. Then in perfect silence L continued to set Light at ease until she was finished with the glorious crown of it all. Light's hair shone like a mirror with not a flyaway in sight.  
  
She reached out to massage Light’s other shoulder. Her suspect totally melted under her expert handiwork, her eyes half-closed as if hypnotized and floating into a state of serenity. L moved her unchained wrist under the younger woman’s soft hair to the nape of her neck and scratched very gently in soothing repetitive motions, imperceptibly moving closer all the while.  
  
“Yagami-kun…” She said, and the brown gold of Light’s eyes met her gaze half-lidded, “You look almost perfect again. There’s only the matter of your bangs.”  
  
By this time her chair had been scooted to the immediate right side of the younger girl. With her hand still on the nape of her neck, she brushed Light’s long side swept bangs back into the rest of the hair.  
  
The girl seemed spell-bound by this act of caring. L then made her move, slowly leaning to press a kiss to the cupid's bow lips of her primary suspect.  
  
She breathed as the little remaining distance between them closed in increments.  
  
Light Yagami gracefully accepted the kiss she'd seen was coming. The small plastic comb clattered to the floor as L pulled her into a close embrace. The lipstick was surprisingly smooth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's plan would have been good enough. Except that she's dealing with Light Yagami who sees through facades.

L had been very sure how this would go if Light gave into temptation. She’d cut the lights in the terminal room. Tomorrow at 6 am she’d see about looping footage of a sensible replacement for the night. Luckily Light only had a couple outfits at HQ so she'd known she’d be able to find the two of them with her in her every day wear and Light in the fawn colored pleated skirt and black cotton turtle neck combo she was wearing tonight.  
  
She'd felt certain she’d brush wide the pleats of Light’s preppy wool skirt to pull the younger woman's striped panties down and kiss and lick around the mound around her sex until she was begging for L’s tongue to stroke her where it ached.  
  
Instead, Light had pulled from their first kiss and looked at her deviously, “You weren’t messing with me.”  
  
“…” L was shocked by the plotting and hungry expression on the taller woman’s face. It was even more animalistic than the expression Light had shown Misa that day in the movie theater. L felt like she might get eaten alive.  
  
Light stood L up and slowly walked her backwards. She kissed her, full-mouthed, battling tongues, over and over until the L’s mouth and neck was smeared with the younger woman’s silk smooth nude lipstick and L's back was flush up against a wall near her little terminal. Light then slammed one hand above L’s head almost impatiently. “Take off the handcuffs, Ryuuga.”  
  
L dug for her multipurpose skeleton key in a smaller pocket inside her back pocket while Light unwrapped the detective's breasts from the long elastic binding they were trapped in with such ease that it was like watching a dancer perform with a ribbon.  
  
L shakily undid her side of the handcuff then passed the key to Yagami chan who undid her own without really looking. Light tossed the handcuffs with the key stuck fast inside them on the nearest chair with perfect aim and turning back to L she said, “Come on you virgin. Let’s see what’s on offer.”  
  
She nearly ripped L’s shirt off and shoved her levi’s down with the same childish impatience. L had done a slight amount of prep for this, trimming her normally untended pubic hair. Light is drinking her in and she feels nervous. It’s not a feeling she is used to - to be thinking about her own waifish proportions, her toned long limbs, her jutting hipbones and visible ribcage - her overall heroine chic look. She stares down at her overly long toes in front of the centerfold-worthy angel who is taking this in while remaining fully clothed.  
  
“Don’t look down. Look at me. You are beyond perfect.” And she punctuated her statement with a much less frantic kiss.  
  
“I’m not a virgin.” L protested. By this point she was completely on board with her own lie. “Could you call me L just for now?”  
  
“Some kind of power trip for you getting called by your detective name during sex? Alright but, _L_. You are _shaking from a kiss_.”  
  
“This is a significant amount more emotional for me than is typical. We shouldn’t do this because of who Light really…”  
  
“Oh would you shut it,” Light interrupted her, “If you want my mouth and fingers on your cunt you need to stop insulting me that I’m a psychic-power-wielding mass murderer. Can you do that for an hour or two?”  
  
“Light Yagami is the first Kira whether or not she remembers it...” She trailed off, started retreating into her brain. The possibility of sex is now at 99% - the remaining 1% that was making their hook-up uncertain was her hesitation which was probably turning Light off. She had only a few more chances ahead of her to call off this tryst.  
  
“Fine we can both be wrong then. I can be wrong you are a virgin. You can be wrong I’m the most wanted criminal in the world and we can call this a night.” The younger girl replied angrily.  
  
“No. Please." Light smelled good - expensive and clean, "I’m lying about one of those things.” L amended, finding she was unwilling to retreat after all.  
  
Light smiled at her cynically and gave her a, “Heh. At least you can admit one wrong.”  
  
Then L stood up on her tippy toes and sought another kiss. Gentle, sweet and slow which earned her the girl’s forgiveness.  
  
“We’ll take this in the bedroom,” Light was cradling the back of her head, softly tugging her forward to lick around the edges of her right ear, “As soon as you stop shaking.”  
  
L nodded her assent but couldn't stop her excited body from ever so occasionally shivering as their heated kissing resumed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**“** All in the books and all in her blood//And nowhere to run, cause it's out of control//You wait for something to undo these feelings//Waiting and waiting, but _it's out of control_ ” Moaning Lisa Smile  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
Something struck L Lawliet as desperate but sweet about the way the auburn haired beauty was holding L’s right hand with her manicured left hand in the absence of the handcuffs. On both sides their newly unchained wrists bore matching reddened strain marks and traces of rust stains. 

Now L was aware Light felt like she’d gained complete control of this situation because of L’s regrettable lack of initial composure after so well-received by her frenemy— but L was not about to let a comparative child feel that she’s was in the driver’s seat.  
  
The girl was still focused on exploring the many pleasant ways their mouths melded, she was fierce about it but also lost in it; she was giving her weaknesses away, she had laid her cards on the table and Light had the losing hand. She always had.  
  
Her fingers threaded and kneading through L’s own seemed an absent-minded way. Subconsciously recreating the feeling of their being inextricably linked.  
  
L opened her eyes to find Light’s were sweetly closed. There was unspoken trust. Her long light brown eyelashes made two alluring resting fans over her heated cheeks. From the way her eyes trembled under her almond colored lids L could tell the girl was growing punch-drunk on their kissing even while L was sobering up.  
  
The detective felt her confidence return with a vengeance. Light had more experience in practice, certainly, but the British woman had already strategically taken and been taken by Light a hundred ways in her head.  
  
The reason she would lead tonight wasn’t her experience in bed. Her knowledge, specialization and her aim - her specific desire was for Light to realize her multi-layered mastery of anything she put her mind to. Light of all other people had some hope of meeting her where she was at, but that was far off in the future.  
  
Dominating the girl was critically important. Kira could not dominate; there were no Gods here tonight - especially not homemade ones. Light had about 3 inches height on her. Though slender, she was more voluptuous and softer than L in every respect.  
  
She was certainly not half so strong strong as the detective who had trained since childhood in self-defense, survival skills and the art of silent infiltration and extraction with some of the most renowned masters in the world.  
  
Light didn’t need to know any of that. She’d be feeling it.  
  
They don’t seem to be moving from this spot. They don’t need to for this to work though. L pulls her own white underwear back on from where Light had shoved them down and breaks from the kiss and fishes under Light’s skirt with a smirk to pull down sky blue and white striped panties which are covered in the sticky evidence of her arousal. She’s much more wet than L had dared hoped.  
  
“You’re drenched, Light.” She pulled her fingers across a slick of it clinging to the loose-knit cotton drawers and brought it up before Light’s amber eyes where it spread in shining ribbons across her fingers. She licked it off her fingers eliciting a heated gasp from the taller woman.  
  
Light tasted clean like sweet water and herbs and smelt like musk. It was making the older woman hungry for more.  
  
Light meant to match her intensity and started to pull at L’s jeans still pooled around her ankles but the detective pushed her way.  
  
“You’d have to earn that.” She'd grabbed the taller girl’s wrists and in one swinging movement pinned them behind her back and dropped to her knees.  
  
“What are you doing?” Light sputtered and then, “Oh God.”  L’s head had disappeared under her skirt and her left arm was holding Light’s two wrists tight together.  
  
For a long moment all Light would feel was L’s warm breath in exhalation over her sex. Light’s pink cunt was dripping and pushed slightly open at the folds from the gathering heaviness of her arousal. L used two fingers to pull the labia apart and with no prior real world experience gave Light the best head she’d ever had in her life. Careful study paid off for no one like it did for a real genius.  
  
She continued past Light’s first crescendo, the girl moaned spectacularly and her body showed her growing appreciation, L was tasting the rush of liquid drinking all that in and playing with her swollen clit until she had her target wild with desire, something in the slackening of the girl's posture made L suspect she'd brought her to a point she might be willing to say anything, she didn't appear to be vying for control at all anymore. L licked the mess off her own lips and stood up.  
  
“Yagami-chan shouldn't we get to bed?”  
  
“Please.” The woman breathed glowing with desire. “Whatever you want.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild bloodplay. Violent sex. Elements of domination
> 
> Sorry it's so short. (Also I realized that only in my mind had L pridefully put her own underwear back on from where Light had unceremoniously shoved them down in their initial make-out session. So I had to go back and right that. She's withholding things that would give Light too much power over her as much as possible... )

"At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet//And a freight train running  
Through the middle of my head//Only you can cool my desire"

\- The Staves covering 'I'm on Fire'

* * *

 

  
L and Light’s fingers intersect and their palms gap apart in a V as L jogs to lead the younger woman into their bedroom at headquarters. L can practically hear the smile in Light’s soft laugh as she jogs just as quickly behind..  
  
There is an urgency between them like the world is burning down as they fall into this bed they’ve been sharing too coldly until tonight, together at last, stoking and kissing like this is the last chance they’ll ever have to twine together enough to feel each other everywhere.  
  
Light is kicking a foot between her legs to get those jeans off her body while sucking her neck so hard it’s certainly going to leave a hickey. And L had told her no, so she pins her young suspect again, this time with her arms to the side and says, “You should listen to your betters.”  
  
And Light struggles but finds she cannot move as is L licking languidly at a  puffy pinkish brown nipple, “I’m listening. Please.”  
  
That this auburn haired princess is too gone to rise to her baiting with the ‘betters’ comment pleases her all too much, so L continues, “Clarify what you want.”  
  
“I want to see you naked, taste all of you,” And her face is growing red with desperation for this exact kind of fulfillment as L keeps her arms just as tightly locked against her body and slowly pays her nipples even more attention until both are completely pricked up. Then she starts chewing on the nubs making the younger girl breathe heavily and moan.  
  
“Could nip and suck at these pretty tits until you get so used to it you fall asleep in my arms.” She murmurs into the pillowy softness of Lights right breast.  
  
“Ryuuga!” She sounds outraged, she jerks against L’s strong toned arms, she’s already forgotten to use L’s requested name and the leg the older woman has lodged next to her bared pussy is getting stickier all the time from her excitement. She’s starting to smell less like french-milled soap and fine shampoo and more like sweat and musky heat. Yes, L wants her thus revealed - as corrupt as she is with all her false fineries smashed. 

Dirty and grasping too quickly for more than she could ever handle. 

Her 'Kira', easily bored little Light Yagami - criminal in all her dualities.  
  
L bites enough to pierce skin just a little at the very tip of her right nipple. That gets a pleasing response, the beauty's bared clean shaven pussy gushes right through the gritty fabric of L's jeans.  
  
When the girl starts to rock against her thigh into her own mess L withdraws that source of pleasure immediately and moves to paint the other nipple in a tiny amount of blood.  
  
“This isn’t what I meant!” Light’s eyes are tearing with the mild pain as L tears into the soft skin again.  
  
“The only thing that is making sense to me is your body,” She says artfully blowing a drop of blood down the younger woman's perfect chest, “Your powers of communication are lacking.”  
  
"I want to taste you, Ryuuga," She breathes but grows angry because she feels she is being obvious, and she is, but L is toying with her, "How is that unclear!" She screams out and L kisses her roughly to muffle her, making her taste the iron of her own blood and pulls away to find her honey eyes sparkling with unbridled lust.  
  
"Another taste then." And in all this time sucking and kissing she's never freed her captive or even let up the strength of her hold on her, "Now back to those-"  
  
"I want your cunt on my mouth. I need to see it!" She jerks again against L's grip. "How are you this strong!? Please. Now. This is all I want."  
  
And L looks at her with a devious smile under lowered black lashes from where she is perched to start torturing her breast again.  
  
"You're very certain?" She lets her voice go low, so gentle, soft and soothing, to underscore that what the Japanese woman has asked her for is more dangerous than what she likely suspects.  
  
"Yes!" Peak desperation reached. Lovely. She can give this needy thing just what she desires after all.  
  
L uses her right arm to anchor herself to do an acrobatic flip over the other woman's body, landing exactly where she had intended, holding Light's head between her knees, choking her with the fabric of her jeans right at her neck. L's white panties and outline of her sex hover above her captive at eye-line. She lets the denim choke the other woman just enough to get her adrenaline pumping before reaching down to take them off and throw them efficiently to the bedside chair.  
  
"You could have hurt me!"  
  
"Only in the way that you like it." L jeers, reaching down and digging a hand into all that luxurious hair to stroke it and dragging a pillow underneath her trapped head for comfort’s sake, watching as the girl’s anger disappears, "Well, get to it."  
  
And Light, realizing what the older woman is demanding - reaches up to pull her white calvin klein underwear down.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let it seep through your sockets and earholes//Into your precious, fractured skull//Let it seep, let it keep you from us//Patiently heal you//Patiently unreel you” - Lofticries

Light’s thumbs hook at the elastic of her white cotton boy shorts and she slowly slides them down L's white thighs.  
  
She lightly drags her manicured nails across the soft skin over the solid muscle as she does this. L hears Light’s breath catch wearily as she brings them down to the point they are against her own face nearly falling over her nose and mouth.  
  
L wants nothing more than to cease with this act of dominance now to fall into the other woman’s trap. This availability for sweet touching and enjoyment between them will not last forever. Eagerly take in the opportunity to feel Light's pretty mouth lapping at her cunt, but she can't let up with this. Plans must be executed from start to finish or bothering to make them was pointless.  
  
L doesn’t move, she hardens her heart again against her captive’s many charms, “Taste me there first. Suck on the fabric.”  
  
Light, surprisingly enough, obediently follows her orders. She quietly licks and sucks the soaked fabric where L's arousal has been collecting steadily since their mouths first met tenderly then feverish. Gathering since Light had returned her sexual interest in a way that had shaken her to core with its ferocity.  
  
“Tell me. How do I taste?” She asks, both genuinely curious whether Light enjoys it and employing a phrase she’d heard used to assert dominance in the lesbian porn she researched last week.  
  
“Sweet, you are only sweet,” The other woman replies gently, a mix of aroused and concerned, “Ryuuga you have been eating too much cand-“  
  
L pushes her underwear taut against Light’s face and locks her knees tighter around her head. Light is gasping for breath soon for the limited air available through the cotton fabric.  
  
“Yagami-kun will call me ‘L’. I shouldn't have had to tell her again.” She pushes the fabric down a little harder, “Blink those doe eyes twice if you understand me.”  
  
Light seems put out to be denied the ability to give L an orgasm she thought she earned. L lifts herself up into a sort of handstand with her legs hooked back while looking straight down at the Japanese woman who seems nearly unphased now by her acrobatics. She kicks her underwear off only to fall down with her legs around the Japanese woman's waist making her laugh and gasp, "Oh." The underwear fall from the air into her right hand, she catches them without looking and soon she is wadding them up, loving the way her strength has settled the matter of who is in control here.  
  
“Light is always too focused on herself, on what she thinks she knows.” She shoves her underwear in Light’s mouth which is slick with her juices, “Bite down and keep them in.”  
  
L runs both hands down Light’s model perfect body and cups them both just below her sex, she uses her thumbs to spread her vaginal lips apart as her arousal is freed from the tightness of her youthful, pink pussy to gather into L’s hands.  
  
L lifts them back up to her mouth, licking the milky looking substance like a cat from a bowl then she sucks one of her thumbs into her mouth and it loudly smacks as she pulls it away from pursed lips, clearly savoring the girl's cum, Light blushes fiercely and this is really too much fun, to watch her heated reactions, explore Light's growing submission, it makes L feel things she shouldn't, “Besides, I already proved to her that I eat more than sweets.”  
  
She wipes the rest of the come into Light’s hair making the girl’s eyes narrow with pouty disapproval but not upsetting her enough to move away or to spit the underwear out and talk back. She knows the younger woman hates being dirty in normal situations and new kinks can be constructed from less of a basis. She will make her so dirty.  
  
She pulls the underwear out and kisses her again and she sees that Light’s amber eyes are tearing up just a little as their tongues twine and she knows that the denial of not being able to eat L out in turn is killing her. Light’s forehead is furrowed from all that visible frustration.  
  
Finally Light pulls from their saccharine-deadly kiss and begs her, “L. Please.” But L shoves her underwear back in the girl’s mouth and Light, who is still being so good, who knows why, bites down to let the ball of fabric gag her again.  
  
L sits her up by pulling her forward and asks her, “Did you already come tonight?”  
  
Light nods only once. L knew she had earlier when she was eating her out she just wants to see the haughty girl admit it.  
  
“Can you have multiple orgasms?” Light nods again looking even more turned on by L’s switch to her clinical approach, and though L already knew this about Light Yagami from searching through chat logs with a couple of the her lucky college hookups, all other women, L sighs as headily pleased with the news as if it's the first time she’s learned it.  
  
“Hands up, show me on your fingers, how many times can you bring yourself to orgasm in a row?”  
  
Light holds up one hand, all five fingers are up. That's disappointing. L had hoped to see more fingers in the air, what's a high score that's no challenge to beat?  
  
“How many times has a partner brought her to orgasm in a row?”  
  
Three glossy fingernails fall into her soft palm. Two. Only two times?  
  
For some reason this information makes L irrationally angry. How could anyone have this particular woman in their grasp and not spend hours making her cum over and over? Ungrateful college children.  
  
Light is something to behold with her mouth stuffed full of L’s underwear, lush hair slicked firm with her own cum, nipples visibly hard from irritation and dried blood. L sits the younger woman up and digs one leg under Light's shapely behind to press their mounds of their sex together, until her public hair is brushing up against Light’s clean lotion-softened skin. Light’s reaction to the contact between their clitorises is to let the boy shorts nearly drop from her mouth as she helplessly moans but L catches them before they fall so she doesn’t have to punish the girl for such a natural response.  
  
She digs her short fingernails into Light’s soft asscheeks, and encourages her movement slowly back and fourth. Rocking into her pelvis to show her suspect the gently building rhythm they should try and set together.  
  
Light catches on quick and they move just as L had intended. The olive-skinned girl is soon trembling with need and her pussy's slicker and slicker as they go in a way that feels so nice against L's own cunt and increasingly sticky thighs. L, she muses somewhat romantically, that this sort of perfect contentment must be what people are selling when they try to convince her heaven exists.  
  
Light too, she’s right there with her. Her gaze on the sterile white of the ceiling but her eyes are smiling, wrinkling at their corners soon she looks down at L and gives a heated little shove to angle the brushing of skin against skin just where she needs it to get off then lets her head fall back again to concentrate on their shared pleasure.  
  
L feels an uncharacteristic possessiveness creep in as she watches Light lose herself more and more. If their undeniable sexual compatibility was not Light’s greatest artifice yet, and this young narcissist was ever going to feel something real for another person, L is convinced more than ever that person is herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how I told you guys updates to all these fics then a coworker dropped and I have to take on all their shifts. 
> 
> Well updates can occur on a slower time-table.
> 
> Anyhow. 
> 
> Enjoy what little I can give you? I love you fandom. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ramblings about this work:
> 
> Comments feed my muse. Kudos are awesome if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm not the best at French (FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME FANDOM) but, "Light, Honey"... L is very into Light in this timeline. 
> 
> Light gets to enjoy herself in this fanfic timeline getting admired by a genius ethnically ambiguous French girl from England as well as beautiful spazzy death-obsessed Misa who I refuse to write as a 100% bimbo. Misa will reappear in this fic. She was told she was Light's girlfriend. 
> 
> Fandom kind of collectively decides how gender swapped characters would look. I've noticed almost every portrayal of Light as female has long hair where as every portrayal of L retains the short hair.
> 
> I'd always looked at Japanese fan artist sites. Western fan artists go for GB L with long hair. Whatever. I like these girls all ways.
> 
> In my mind whatever gender Light would be a picture perfect representation made to please everyone, whereas I can't imagine L giving a damn as a woman. Long hair is a real hassle. Make up is a hassle. Cute clothes are a hassle. 
> 
> This Light is informed by my conviction she'd look like Kurisu from Stein's Gate except with amber sometimes reddish eyes. Kurisu from Stein's Gate looks similar enough Light Yagami that I'd assumed every picture of her I'd seen prior to writing and researching this *was* a gender swapped Light...
> 
> Anyway I'm all about the superficial details in gender switch. For example L having a B cup she binds down and Light being a D cup or above. In fan art of them gender swapped depictions of L with a huge chest are common but given how naturally thin he is I can't imagine a female version of him as being stacked the way a female version of Light might be. (Because Light should still be the most attractive person in the room, or in any room, ever or her character isn't as convincingly seductive because she's a bad person.)
> 
> I'm sorry if you (the reader) pictured them gender swapped in a different way. You can always insert whatever mental image you want of lesbian L/Light. Short hair, long hair, equal height, it's all good to me.
> 
> Contact info, as there is no direct contact on AO3: https://weusedtotalktilmidnight.tumblr.com


End file.
